


Not Like That

by gladdecease



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: 21_hearts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At least I don't blind myself purposely to the truth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like That

**Author's Note:**

> An altered scene from Chapter...123, I think? Just changed it to fit the theme a bit. And yeah...only a vague reference to the couple. ^^'
> 
> I'm a bit disappointed with it, but I'll leave it to you to decide.

Punch.

“You are a fool.”

“Why? You and I both know Tohru would be happier with you.”

Punch. A fall. Crashing.

“You honestly believe that? I can’t make Honda-san happy - not like that. You’ve seen her smile for you, haven’t you? She doesn’t smile like that for anyone else. I couldn’t - I can’t make her smile! Not like that.”

More punches.

“Are you so blind you can’t see the love she wears on her sleeve? It’s there for you, stupid cat! Not me, not anyone else! _You._ ”

“But… no, it’s not for me. It can’t be for me. You - you love her, don’t you? Show her _your_ love, make her forget me. It’s… for the best, that she forget me.”

Punches.

“Are you so deep in your self-loathing that you can’t understand? Honda-san loves you! Not me, and that’s alright. I don’t love Honda-san like that anyway… to force her to forget you, or that love, would be unforgivable. It’s disgusting.”

A kick.

“And as for that one I _do_ love… well, maybe you’ve refused to notice, but I don’t wear my heart on my sleeve like you two do. Maybe I should - maybe I could - but I don’t. But at least I recognize it. At least I accept it, and don’t try and push her away for my own selfish purposes.

“Now get up. Go see her.”

Shuffling. A door opens, then closes. A sigh.

“Maybe… I should stop hiding it. Maybe I can… if I try.”

A door opens. It shuts.

“Hey Yuki… do you want some nuggets?”


End file.
